The first inventor is a physiologist and swim coach employed by the Olympic Training Center. Most swimming exercise training apparatuses fail to combine 1) a singular motion along a longitudinal axis of the body (precisely the most efficient movement which results in a forward propulsion of the body in the water) and, 2) utilization and strengthening of the core muscles in the torso (which connect the arms to the body) which are crucial to maximize strength and efficiency of a swim stroke. With respect to point 1), arm movement which is along a longitudinal axis of the body is the most efficient movement which results in forward movement of the body through the water. Not only is proper arm movement required, but additionally the palms of the hands result in maximal forward propulsion of the body when they are maintained in a plane which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the body. Swimmers who expend energy pushing water in a direction other than longitudinally to the body wholly waste that energy. Wasted energy not only includes pushing water down or to the side, but additionally excessive rotation of the torso of the body in the water. A natural rotation of the body facilitates a longer stroke length and maximum power. The rotation of the trunk and shoulder, particularly at the beginning of the stroke facilitates increased reach and a more powerful stroke. With respect to point 2), it should be noted that maintenance of alignment and rigidity of the body are also critical to maximize speed. All fast boats are rigid. Bending and flexing of the body while swimming results poorer penetration of the water and in speed loss. The body, unlike a boat, naturally flexes and bends when maximal pull is exerted with a single arm. This results in speed loss. The swimmer must train himself to maintain his body aligned and rigid.